1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing device that photographs an image through color filters for different colors, each disposed in correspondence to a pixel, and an image processing device that processes the image photographed with the image-capturing device.
2. Description of Related Art
An image signal output from an image-capturing element that includes color filters disposed with a specific color array such as a Bayer array contains information on one of color components R, G and B in correspondence to a given pixel. Namely, R color information is output from a pixel corresponding to an R color filter, G color information is output from a pixel corresponding to a G color filter and B color information is output from a pixel corresponding to a B color filter. This means that pixel information corresponding to an R color filter, for instance, contains R component information alone and does not include G component or B component information. Accordingly, color component information missing at each pixel position is calculated through interpolation processing in order to obtain information corresponding to all the color components R, G and B at the positions of all the pixels constituting an image (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2003-287674).